Un muérdago, un beso
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: En la familia de Arcee, hay una tradición de que si alguien se besa bajo el muérdago, significa matrimonio... pero Arcee y Optimus no están enterados de la costumbre.


_**Hey, hoy aprendí algo en la escuela de algo griego, y eso es que si alguien se besa de bajo del muérdago, es símbolo de matrimonio. Creo que sé que are esta navidad con mi novia *frotarme las manos* como sea. Después de un tiempo analice con cuidado y esto vino a mi mente disfrútenlo**_

* * *

Un muérdago, un beso.

Arcee iba y venía en su camino de entrada, esperando a su novio para llegar a su casa. El rojo mech unirse a ella era lo único que harían durante la fiesta anual de Navidad de su familia soportable. Ahora estaba diez minutos tarde, Arcee comenzó a preocuparse de que Optimus no vendría. Por lo general, las reuniones familiares no eran demasiado horribles para ella, solo se pusieron mal cuando vieron a sus abuelos, como si fuera esa noche. Ambos estaban muy metidos en la cultura griega, constantemente tradiciones de seguir de hechos inútiles que Arcee nunca ponía atención. Lo peor fue su constante cuestionamiento de celos de Arcee, ¿está saliendo con alguien más? ¿Era griega también? Siempre dio lugar a Arcee poniéndole los ópticos a la investigación. Al menos esta vez sería capaz de decir "sí" a la primera parte de la pregunta.

"Hola, cariño" Arcee finalmente escucho momentos antes de que lo abrazaran por la espalda… por Optimus.

"¡Tu estas aquí!" Arcee sonrió, cubriendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y picoteándole un rápido besa en el óptico.

"Perdóname por la tardanza mi osita…" comenzó dando le un tierno beso"… Estaba viendo unas cuantas cosas con Ironhide y Jazz, y no medí cuenta de que perdía el tiempo al no estar a tu lado"

Arcee se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos" Esta bien, te perdono mi osito, pero la próxima vez si llegas tarde, iré a buscarte" amenazo de broma.

Optimus no dijo nada más. En su lugar, tomo el servo de Arcee y suavemente comenzó a cantar Sofocante, lo que la llevaba a la puerta principal.

"Eres adorable" comento ella, dejándole a Optimus pasar primero dentro de su casa mucho más cálido.

Optimus tomo su insignia de Autobots que tenía en la muñeca. Era una especie de protector contar el frio. Se la quitó y la colgó en la puerta. Él estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso, ya que él estaba en la casa de Arcee a menudo. El lugar se convirtió como una segunda casa para él. Cuando se dio la vuelta Optimus fue recibido por muchos rostros, todos se sentaron en la sala de estar. Se rio torpemente, olvidando por completo que él y Arcee no eran los únicos dos allí.

"¿Quién es este?" una mujer de mediana edad pregunto a la madre de Arcee.

Ada disparo una mirada a Arcee, señalando a su hija para presentarle a su novio.

"Oh… bien…" ella murmuro en voz baja antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Optimus y volviéndose hacia su familia.

"Um… todo el mundo… este es mi novio, Optimus"

Optimus brillo con una de sus pocas sonrisas y saludo al grupo. "Hola, encantando de conocerlos a todos"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?" llego del grupo en un acento griego de espesor. Era la abuela de Arcee, siendo una misma curiosidad.

"Al igual que… un año más o menos" Optimus respondió con orgullo.

"… ¿Y traerlo aquí de todos modos?"

Arcee asintió lentamente." Sí, por supuesto. Conozco a Optimus desde siempre."

Se podía decir que Arcee y Optimus eran una de esas parejas que comenzaron como mejores amigos y de alguna manera se enamoraron como el tiempo que pasaban juntos. No fue accidental, sin embargo. Bulkhead y Bumblebee, sus otros amigos, pensaban siempre pensando que los dos hubieran sido una linda pareja, y fueron los que las crean. Desde entonces, Optimus y Arcee no pudieron agradecer a Bulkhead y Bumblebee lo suficiente. Los dos pensaron que sería divertido si sus amigos hacían fachadas, al principio, pero sin duda se arrepintieron. Les ponían apodos constantes, así como PDA es un poco demasiado para dos adolescentes solteros y amargos al parecer. Bulkhead y Bumblebee nunca tratarían de poner fin a la relación entre el Prime y el soldado, sin embargo. Al verlos felices es suficiente para compensar lo molesto que podía conseguir de vez en cuando.

La anciana suspiro, centrando su atención de nuevo a su marido y su cubo de energon. Momentos pasaban, y finalmente, nadie estaba mirando a Optimus o a Arcee. Todo el mundo se consume en sus propias conversaciones con la gente en la mesa larga, adornada del comedor. El mecanismo lo vio como un momento perfecto para darle a Arcee su presente. No quería que la multitud, que le hacía sentirse incomodo, especialmente cuando él estaba tratando de ser cariños con su novia.

Optimus hurgo en su otra muñeca y saco una caja plana de color rojo que tenía un lazo terciopelo amarillo en la parte superior de la misma.

Arcee tenía toda su atención cuando lo vio, y se miró los pedes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Optimus, no tenías que darme nada…"

"Yo quería" le son sonrió entregándole la caja a su novia.

Arcee se rio entre dientes y se volvió para recoger una bolsa y entregársela al adolescente mayor "Te tengo algo"

"Vamos a abrir al mismo tiempo" sugirió Optimus y sonrió.

Arcee asintió con la cabeza, ya que los dos a la vez abrieron sus regalos. Arcee sacó una delgada cadena de oro que tenía una púa de guitarra al final de la misma. En el paquete se tallaron su Optimus y de las iniciales. La voz de la femme tiene mayor con la felicidad, "Me encantan tus selecciones de la guitarra." ella se derramó. Eran parte favorita absoluta de Arcee. Ella lleva a cabo generalmente de Optimus para la buena suerte... ahora que era en un collar que siempre usara.

Cuando Optimus abrió la bolsa de sus ojos se iluminaron. Sacó una foto enmarcada de él y Arcee cuando eran pequeños y en el hockey sobre hielo de juegos juntos. Bajo esa foto había otra... otra más reciente. Los dos estaban en el mismo lugar, que llevaba casi lo mismo, sin embargo, en esa foto que era mucho más antiguo. La fecha en que se conocieron por primera vez, así como la fecha en que se convirtieron en una pareja había sido impresa en el marco. "Lo amo, gracias." Optimus sonrió, tirando de Arcee en un cálido abrazo.

"De nada". Ella respondió alegremente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la firma, el pecho de Optimus.

"Hey... mira..." Optimus señaló hacia la puerta que separaba el hall de entrada y un comedor, "Muérdago". Luego le guiñó un ojo que se tradujo en Arcee juguetonamente dándose una palmada en el hombro.

"Ocupado hablando de todo el mundo..." dijo Optimus"… ¿sólo un beso?"

Arcee suspiró pesadamente con una pequeña sonrisa, "Oh bien, solo un beso."

Los dos se aseguraron de que estaban de pie justo debajo de la planta que colgaba del techo. Es diminutas bayas rojas brillantes esparcidas por las hojas verdes, sólo por lo que es más bonito de lo que ya era. Una vez Arcee miró hacia abajo de mirar fijamente a la decoración, sus labios se encontraron con Optimus. El beso era cariñoso y dulce, hizo el tanto de ellos se ruboriza un poco. Y hubiera sido más largo si el lugar no llegó en silencio a mitad de...

Optimus se apartó rápidamente, su respiración conseguir con frecuencia ahora con la preocupación. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos y sus mandíbulas casi habían caído a la mesa. Los dos se podrían haber jurado que era sólo un beso normal... pero tal vez quedó atrapado en el momento y no se dieron cuenta. No... Eso no pasaría. Ninguno de los dos jamás dejar que un beso sea demasiado calentado delante de los miembros de la familia, no importa lo tentador. Pero... ¿por qué todo el mundo estaba mirando a ellos, entonces...?

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" El abuelo de Arcee finalmente dijo para romper el silencio. Una enorme sonrisa se hizo a través de su rostro.

"H-¿Eh...?" Arcee tartamudeó, al estar tan completamente confundido.

"¡Esto es genial!" Su abuela se llevó las manos, "Mi pequeña nieta... ¡se va a casar!"

"¿Casados?"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Arcee" Su padre le gritó, "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"¡No se puede casar!"

"¡Sólo tienes 16!"

"¿Cuándo pasó esto?" Su madre añadió.

La mesa de invitados se hizo más fuerte y más fuerte, dando vuelta el uno al otro y todos charlando sobre la impactante noticia.

"¡W-No estamos g-a casar!" Arcee gritó por encima de todo, su cara roja de remolacha y sus manos todas sudando, "¿Qué te hace m-t-Crees que una es...?"

"¡Besar bajo el muérdago significa el matrimonio!" Tanto sus abuelos exclamaron al unísono.

Las caras de desaprobación aún se detuvieron en sus padres y las caras de otros miembros de la familia, sin embargo. Ellos claramente no creían que su abuela y su abuelo. Antes de las lágrimas pudieran gotear por sus mejillas, Arcee salió corriendo del comedor y corrió a la cocina. Abrió la puerta del patio y se sentó en la terraza, sollozando, haciendo todo lo posible para defenderse de llorar. Nunca se sintió tan avergonzada en su vida, y el pensamiento de sus padres siendo tan en contra de ella y Optimus casarse entre sí los enfermaba. Ella completamente miró más allá del hecho de que ellos se sorprendieron por su edad, sin embargo, al ser tan molesto para pensar bien.

Optimus suspiró, "I... lo siento por todo esto." Miró por encima del hombro a la puerta abierta de la cocina, "Voy a ir a ver cómo esta." Con eso, se dirigió afuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El aire frío de Cybertron conectó su rostro duro y picó él. No podía imaginar cómo el frío debe de haber estado en Arcee.

"¿Osita?" Él preguntó, sentándose junto a ella, "¿Estás bien...?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se secó los ojos, aferrándose a Optimus al instante. Lloró en el pecho de su novio, sin importarle lo más mínimo. Los dos estaban cerca, y la expresión de emociones para ella no fue difícil en absoluto. Optimus sintió que se le partía su chispa al ver a su novia tan molesta. Se frotó círculos de consuelo en la espalda de Logan con la esperanza de que me ayudaría.

"L-lo s-s-so e-avergonzado." Ella gimió, "Y-yo los e-eh h-humillado... ¿cómo voy a w-ee-incluso ser una capaz de g-volver i-n-en el interior ahora?"

"Shhh..." Optimus arrulló, "Está bien... vamos a ir a vivir juntos... puedes tomar mi mano."

"T-Ellos no les gusta t-que somos d-citas." Arcee murmuró tristemente.

Optimus se río un poco y sacudió la cabeza, "Eso no es cierto. Ellos simplemente no les gustaba la idea de nosotros de casarnos a los 16 años, cariño."

"Yo-Yo creo..."

"Incluso si lo hicieran... ¿por qué debería importar? Te amo, Arcee... y todos en el mundo entero podía rechazar, pero que todavía no cambiaría nada".

Arcee acarició a Optimus, "¿Te refieres a eso?"

"Desde el fondo de mi chispa." Optimus le prometió, besando la frente de su novia en voz baja.

"Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabías?" Arcee sonrió un poco.

Optimus se río y asintió: "Sí, por supuesto."

Arcee puso los ojos en broma ante la respuesta de Optimus, "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Optimus sacó Arcee en su regazo y comenzó a inclinarse para besarla. Nieve comenzó a revolotear del cielo y aterrizó en los dos, sin embargo, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo.

Arcee se estremeció: "Hace mucho frío aquí afuera."

Optimus la abrazó más cerca, "Si... buuuut... por lo menos tenemos algo de privacidad ahora." Él se río.

Arcee también se río, mirando directamente arriba de él, "...Yyyyy no hay muérdago alrededor..."

"Creo que esos son los dos signos perfectos que deberíamos besar ahora." Optimus sonrió felizmente con una de sus firmas de guiños.

Arcee asintió alegremente a Optimus de acuerdo, el rubor y las sonrisas amorosas regresaron rápidamente a su cara también. No importa qué tan embarazoso y molesto de su familia recibió, sabía que siempre tendría su Optimus... y eso era suficiente para ella.

* * *

_**Listo… espero que les guste y Feliz navidad adelantada. ;)**_


End file.
